Resin particles having regular shape and narrow particle size distribution are desirable for good flowability during resin extrusion. They are also essential to produce regular shaped copolymer products with uniform rubber dispersion. Shape regularity and size distribution of polymer resin are usually related to the shape and size of the catalyst particles as well as of the solid reactants from which the catalyst particles are synthesized. Solid magnesium ethoxide is used as the reactant for the synthesis of Ziegler Natta catalysts used for olefin polymerization.
WO 2005/044873 discloses a method for synthesizing spherical magnesium alkoxide particles by reacting magnesium with an alcohol mixture at a temperature below the boiling point of the mixture. The spherical magnesium alkoxide particles synthesized by the method are rather frangible and do not retain their morphology or particle size during the synthesis of Ziegler Natta procatalyst, especially when the procatalyst synthesis is carried out on a large scale. Further, the particle size distribution of the alkoxide particles synthesized by the above mentioned method need improvement.